Quest
by Spacebabie
Summary: The video of a mysterious monster brings Arthur and co to Nova Scotia where they track down what may be the Questing beast


All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of Spacebabie

by: Spacebabie

_________________________________________________________________________

Quest

________________________________________________________________________

_Previously on Gargoyles_

"Sometimes I don't know if I'm there band leader or baby sitter."~ _Gray Kiteson_

Members of Osprey goofing around

"Don't want to be getting mixed up with her"~ _Gray_

Cora flirting with Rory

Osprey greeting Griff

"Are ye sayin that she is Morgana reincarnated?"~_Rory Dugan_

"More like a distant blood relative. A descendant."

"Magic flows through her blood, other wise she wouldn't have felt anything. She is going to need some lessons."~_Gray_(Morgana's Diary)

_________________________________________________________________________________

__

London England, Soho district

Shiny black, flat heeled shoes moved with a small skip in their steps next to a pair of fine, yet reasonable priced brown loafers. The owner of the black shoes was a young teenage girl with shoulder length dark hair, dressed in a school uniform. The owner of the loafers was a middle aged man with brown hair separated into four pony tails and dressed in a blue suit.

Arthur couldn't help, but to smile at Morrey's enthusiasm. "You have every right to be proud. You received very high marks on your tests and your moving up a grade level."

She pulled one fist close to her chest and shot the other hand up high. "I'm going to be a junior!" She opened her eyes. "I must look like a spaz."

Arthur chuckled "You look like a very happy young woman. Your parents would be proud." 

She slipped passed him through the door and greeted the sale's lady who worked during the day while she and Arthur were at school. In addition to studying school and magic she occasionally helped out with the shop.

Above the store was the apartment where the owners of the store lived, so to speak.. In addition to the essential rooms there were two bedrooms. One was given to Arthur and the other was turned into his office. When Morrey moved in he offered to move his office to the basement, but Morrey decided to have her things set up down there.

The sixteen year old raced down the steps and over to her bed, slipping off her vest, and kicking off her shoes. She sat down at her computer desk and pulled out a pen and some stationary

Dear mom and dad.

The school years is over and I just received grades. everything is in the high 80's and low 90's. Gray mentions he will come by. He and the rest of Osprey have some time off until they shoot their next video. They are still trying to decide on either shooting it in Nova Scotia, New Jersey, or Pennsylvania. I hope you are well and enjoying Morocco. I'll be thinking of you when I watch Casablanca. What am I saying? I'm always thinking of you.

Love

Morrey

She folded the letter and placed it in the envelope. She place it on the kitchen table without he rest of the mail that will go out tomorrow, but first she needed to change into something comfortable.

__________________________________________________________________________

A burning cigarette butt fell to the sidewalk a second before a thick boot heel ground out it's spark. Gray glared at the no smoking sign on the shops' door through a large pair of sunglasses. He didn't know if Blanche was still working and she was a stickler for the rules.

He slipped inside the shop and smiled at the sight of Morrey behind the counter. "Hullo love." He peeled off his trenchcoat. "How was school?"

Morrey blinked. "Uh, welcome to Into the Mystic." Her eyebrows were raised quizzically. "Do I know you."

"This disguise worked better than I thought." He removed the fake wheat colored mustache from his upper lip and pulled off the knit beanie from the top of his head. His long white hair cascaded down.

"Merlin?"

He slid the shades off his face. "You can call me Gray."

"Do you want me to tell Arthur your here?"

"I'll go tell him myself." He pushed the parts of his disguise across the counter. "Where is he?"

"He's in his study." She set his stuff down.

"Oh good. How was school?"

"I finished with high grades."

"Excellent. After I speak with he old boy we'll get ready for your other lesson."

________________________________________________________________________

With Arthur tending the store, both Gray and Morrey stepped back into the store room for the girls magic lesson. Morrey hand pushed a few boxes out of the way to make room on the floor while Gray searched for a candle holder and a candle.

He had explained to her the information in the diary is too complex for a beginner and she should practice. She had already learned how to create a blinding flash and how to float feathers. She still needs to work on pencils.

"Pyro illuminus." She pointed her fingers at the candle and concentrated. Nothing happened, save for a thin and weak tendril of smoke slithering upwards from the wick. She stared at it for a full minute before she shrank back and sighed. "Nothing happened."

"Not true. You did create a little smoke."

"It was supposed to be full ignition."

He leaned back against a stack of boxes and folded his arms. "That is what the spell is supposed to do, but spells don't usually work the first time."

"I suck."

"Don't say that. Very few can even cause smoke on their first try. Just try again. This time clear your head first."

"Clear my head." She turned back to the candle and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and opened them, but did not focus on the candle. Instead she imagined the same dark blankness she envisioned when her lids were drawn over her eyes. "Aduro!" More smoke poured up from the candle before tiny golden spark singed the wick, bathing it in golden flame,

"There you go!" Gray clapped his hands together while Morrey sat back and admired her work.

___________________________________________________________________________

__

New Glasgow, Nova Scotia, Canada

The lot behind the Camelot music store was completely vacant. There were no birds perched on the bin, no roaches scuttling across the asphalt, not even a gentle breeze scattering refuse. No one was around to notice the creaking back door open and young employee slip out.

He nodded at the outside surveillance camera before he reached into his pockets for his carton of cigarettes and a plastic encased BC lighter. He needed the brake. A rumor about Osprey possibly shooting a video in town had spread around. Hundreds had been flocking to stores to buy Osprey related merchandise.

"A bunch of silly teenage girls drooling over Gray Kiteson." He grumbled as he pulled a cigarette out. He couldn't understand the appeal of the band. He thought their music was over rated. He did consider the female basest to be a hot.

He pressed his thumb against the metal wheel, trying to get a spark. He grunted, trying not to bite into the cigarette as he kept pressing against the wheel and the button. Nothing sparked. He did hear the faint hiss of the light. The hiss coupled with another noise.

He lowered his wrist. He wasn't certain, but it sounded like several dogs panting and barking, as if they were after something

The sounds came from the other side of the white concrete wall separating the store's back lot from the shopping center's parking lot. He had to see if there were a group of dogs on the loose. If they were feral he had to report them. He peered around the walls corner and dropped his jaw.

It wasn't a group of dogs. The strange sound came from one animal. The top of it's long slender serpent like body was covered in overlapping scales that glittered under the light of the full moon. It's long neck ended in a pointed furry muzzle with a nose like a cat's. The split in the center of it's upper lip allowed the long fork tipped tongue to dart out. It's dark green eyes had a slender oval shaped pupil. It's wide ears pivoted around like the ears of a deer. It had dears antlers and longback legs ending in hooves. Its front legs ended in sharp claws like a jungle cat's. It's long tail whipped around.

The employee fell on his bottom trying to get away from there so fast. He thought about his next course of action while he crawled back on his hands and feet. He didn't know who to call first. The beast looked frightening, but there was no other creature like it. He could become famous.

The beast became silent and he froze on the spot. He kept staring at the wall wondering what it was doing. His eyes doubled in size when he saw the creatures head over the wall. He quickly rolled over and scrambled to his feet. Unless the beast asks him for the time, or actually talks he was not going to just sit there.

The numerous racing dogs we heard again briefly before he felt nudged from behind which enough force to send him flying into the wall of the store. A brief grunt excepted his lips when his chest impacted with the hard stucco like surface. He could already feel the bruises forming on his body.

The pain was not about to end. Sharp claws dug into his shoulder, tearing through his shirt and piercing his flesh. He felt the beast dragging him away, from underneath the surface rubbed against is back and legs. There was not muche he could do except shout for help.

"Help!" His eyes caught the robing camera. Wasn't there anyone working security. "This thing's trying to-" He was cut off by the beast lifting him in the air a few inches and shaking him loose from his claws. "He's trying to kill me!" He barely managed to finish his cry for help before a pair of sharp objects dug through his lower back and lifted him in the air. With a quick buck of the beast's head he was tossed backwards, sailing through the air and landing on the pavement. The sharp and fleeting pain was the last before darkness overcame him.

The beast tilted it's head from side to side, inspecting the young man's unconscious form. It was going to feel anything else. He lowered his long muzzle and grabbed the young man by his neck with his fangs and lifted him up. He flared his head from side to side, shaking the human as if he were a simple rag doll.

_________________________________________________________________________

"Sweet Jesus," the pudgy man in his fifties held up the plastic sheet over the mangled form of the Camelot employee and felt his stomach lurch. "Almost looked like he was gored in the back." He let the sheet drop and stood back up. "I hate looking at corpses like this."

"Why the hell did you become a cop Zours?" His younger partner glanced up briefly from his note pad. His carrot juice colored hair was slicked back and kept neat with just a dab of hair gel. Like Zours he wore a trenchcoat, but his was tan instead of dark gray.

"I didn't say I hate looking at corpses," Zours said. "I said corpses like this one." He pointed at the body bag. "Give me a good ole gunshot wound or stab wound any day."

"You are such a wuss." The younger detective turned the store manager, a young man in his earlier thirties who was already starting to go bald. "And you didn't hear a thing?"

"The store was too loud with the music playing to hear anything outside." He rubbed his hands together."

"Let's go over this from the top." Zours said. "When the last you saw D.J he announced he was taking his break."

"Yes," the manager nodded. "A few minutes later there were a small group of shop lifters trying to steals some videos. All the security employees who were on the clock were taking them down. No one was in the screening room."

"That was when you first called the police?" The younger detective asked.

"That is correct detective Sedwick."

"When did you first notice what happened to D.J?"

"After we detained the crooks. A few members of security were going to watch them. One person, I think it was Emily, went back into the security room."

"And that was when she noticed D.J's body."

"Exactly."

"Did the camera pick up the image of whoever did this?" Sewick pointed at the pivoting camera mounted near the back door.

The manager let out a drained and weak chuckle. "It did but the image is unbelievable."

"What do you mean?"

"I could show you." He rubbed the back of his hand against his nose and noticed the look in both men's eyes. Sedwick was also nodding. "Come with me."

Zours and Sedwick followed him back into the store and into the room marked security. 

"There are some chairs if you want to sit down." He pointed at the two padded office chairs in front of the security table. Zours lid into one chair While Sedwick just stood behind him. The manager reached for black cassette tape and slid it into the nearest tape player. "This is the original copy."

"Original?" Zour's eye brows raised slightly.

The manager swallowed. "I'll explain." He stepped back to watch along with them.

The slightly grain black white screen displayed an image of D.J trying to light his cigarette without any effect. He stood alert suddenly, as if he heard something and walked out of the camera's angle.

"Shit," Sedwick hissed. "We aren't going to see what happened to him."

"Wait," the manager held up a finger. His eye never left the screen.

The image of the back lot was empty for only a few more minutes before D.J raced through. His whole body was nearly in the shot when he flew forward and slammed against the wall.

"What the hell?" Zours asked.

"In the back," Sedwick pointed to the screen. "It's looks like the paw of a wild animal."

"A mountain lion?" Zours suggested. 

It wasn't a mountain lion. More whispered swears were uttered when the saw the long pointed head of the creature come into view . Only the front half of it's long body was seen, but it was enough. The two detectives couldn't tare their eyes away as the creature reached out and dragged D.J backwards.

Sedwick couldn't speak. His eyes were sealed to the TV. He could make out D.J's foot before it briefly flew backwards. "That thing, that whatever it is, it must have used it's antlers to gore and buck him backwards."

"What the hell was that thing?" Zours asked.

"It could be some new species of animal that has yet been discovered, or possibly a mythological creature we had thought didn't exist."

Zours slowly turned around. "Dunin says your the one who believes in that UFO stuff, but now that I saw what I did I think you might have something there."

"Try telling that to him." Sedwick smiled and turned to the manager. "There is one thing that has been bugging me." He pointed back to the camera. "You said this tape was the original. What do you mean."

The manager shuffled his feet together. "One of my employees made a copy and took it home. He mentioned something about sending it to this person who owns a Website about strange stuff for money."

"Why didn't you stop him?" Zours asked.

The manager stumbled back. "I learned about this from another employee after he left."

Zours stood up and approached him. "Give us his address."

"He lives at 7009 Poiuy Lane."

The older detective nodded and stormed out.

Sedwick raced after him. "We are not going there now are we? We can wait till the morning."

"By then it could be out on the web and this investigation will turn into a media circus."

"It's probably still his house, Dunin and I will show up first thin in the morning." He reached for the other man's arm. "Now come on. You have been acting strange."

The older man glared at him before he gave in. "You're right."

What the two men didn't know was the employee had already placed the packaged tape into public mailbox. By the time Sedwick and his regular partner find out it would be too late. The tape would be in the hands of the mail carrier and on it's way to it's destination. A few days later the images of the beast would be on the Internet.

___________________________________________________________________________

__

London, England. 26 days later

Morrey woke up to the sound of her alarm clock radio playing the latest song by Matchbox Twenty. Morrey rolled over in bed, hoping to doze through a few songs before waking up. She would have slept, but she remembered she and Arthur were not the only ones home. Rory had spent the night sleeping on the fold out love seat in Arthur's study. She did not know when the young Irishman liked to wake up.

Grumbling she swung her legs over the side of bed and stood up. She slipped into a pair of clothes and stumbled up the stairs to the shop and opened the door. The London Times was wrapped up in a clear plastic bag next to the three bottles of milk. Two were regular, and one was chocolate. Morrey still felt it was strange they actually delivered milk to the individual houses.

The teenager walked carefully up the stairs, taking extra care not to let the floor boards creak. She didn't want to wake Arthur or Rory before they were ready. She placed the newspaper on the table and placed the bottle inside the fridge before she took the other nearly empty bottle and carton of eggs out. She wanted scrambled eggs that morning.

She heard someone enter the kitchen fifteen minutes later. She had set a pot of tea to boil and was frying up some brown sugar bangers to go along with the scrambled eggs.

"Morning Morrey," Arthur yawned before the toaster dinged and golden brown bread slices popped up. The man noticed the plate piled with four more slices next to it. "Let me get that for you."

"Oh no," she held up her spatula. "I'll get it."

"Your'e busy with the bangers and eggs." He reached for the toast and instantly withdrew his hand. 

"Are you hurt?"

"Nothing serious. I just need to slip on an oven mitt." He reached for the bright red mitt hanging from the wooden spiderweb shaped rack over the sink. "Did you get the paper and milk?"

"It's on the kitchen table." She used the spatula to place the cooked sausages onto a large plate.

She and Arthur carried the food over to the table together along with the plates, cups and tea pot. She went back for the bottle of ketchup, container of butter, and three small half filled jars of strawberry jam, apple jelly, and orange marmalade. "My milk." She ran back into the kitchen for the third time to pour herself a small glass of chocolate milk.

Their breakfast was half eaten when Rory entered the dining area and slumped down into his chair. "Morning Arthur, Morrey." He mumbled into the wood grain of the table.

"I'm usually not a morning person too," Morrey before pushing his plate towards him. "I don't know how much sausages you want."

"How much are left?" He reached for the teapot and filled his cup.

"About four."

"Four will be enough. What have ye been talkin about?"

"Not much, just the events mentioned in the paper." She turned the page of the section of news print in front of her.

"Nothing too serious." Arthur nodded. " Can I have the teapot?"

"Aye," Rory handed it back to the older man before he spread some butter on his toast slices.

"Hoooly cow," Morrey's gasp caused both men to stare at her. She glanced over the top of paper. "Just a strange creature."

"Strange creature?" Arthur repeated.

"It's from this website called _The Bizarre Truth_. It covers everything from UFO's to vampires to the Kennedy assassinations.

"Is the creature like the missing link?" Rory asked.

"Not really, According to the source it caused the death of some guy in Canada. The picture was taken from the security camera. It doesn't look like the missing link."

"What does it look like?" Arthur's interest was piqued.

"The image only has the creature's front half. The bottom of it's body is furry and the top looks like it's covered in scales. It has a long neck with a long pointed snout and there are a pair of antlers on the top of it's head." she held out the image in front of her.

Arthur slowly rose out of his chair. "Where in Canada was this image taken?"

She looked at the article again. "Nova Scotia."

"We need to fly there at once."

"What is it?" Rory asked after swallowing.

"The Questing Beast."

"Are ye serious?"

"Perfectly."

"What's the questing beast?" Morrey asked.

Arthur took another sip of his tea. "The questing beast was a creature I had once sought to destroy when I was king of Britain. The beast alluded me."

"It alluded you?" Her eyebrows raised up questionably.

"Sad to say, but yes."

"Why is it called the questing beast?"

"If my serves me right," Rory said. "A beast part stag, wild cat and serpent. A low sound from it's stomach sounds like several hounds questing."

"Questing?"

"Hunting." 

"Oh," She turned to Arthur. The once and future king was reaching for the telephone. "Who are you calling?"

The older man dialed the numbers. "Merlin. He is going to want to know."

"We'll tell him about the beast, and then what?"

"We make arrangements to visit this Nova Scotia."

"We just drop everything and make arrangements for the earliest flight?" Rory asked. "We don't know if Merlin is willin. He says Osprey is workin on a video shoot."

"And one of the possible locations is in Nova Scotia." Morrey said

"I'll tell him The possible has become the actual." Arthur paused to listen. "Ah hello. May I speak with Gray please? Tell him it's Arthur. He's busy? Tell him its about a beast that quests." He was silent for a few minutes. "Merlin have you read the paper? Turn to page five computer section and look for Weird on the Web."

"Holy shit!" Merlin's voice could be heard on the other end.

"You see it. I think you now know where to film your next video. I don't know if you want us to pick up the tickets for the flight? What do you mean? Yes now. What do you mean you will call me back. Hullo Merlin?" He pulled the phone away from him. "The years apart have roughened him worse than I feared."

"It's part of his image as musician," Rory explained. "And I was right. We just can't up and leave to go to Canada."

"We need to arrange things with the shop, Blanche and the gargoyles," Morrey nodded. "Griff might want to come with us."

Arthur sighed. "You are correct. Knowing Griff He will feel it is his duty to aid me in the battle this monster."

"I wonder why it never showed up before. Do you think it was sleeping or frozen in a jewel or something?"

"Quite possibly." He slid back into his chair and picked up his cup. "I apologize for immediately rushing off for battle. Just the sight of the beast drove me into a bit of a panic."

"Yer lucky ye got one of yer nights and a sorceress in training," Rory smiled. "The three of us can plan for our trip. I can work on formulating alibis, Ye can work make arrangements with Blanche and the gargoyles and Morrey can purchase the tickets."

"I'm going to need one of your credit cards." The teenager said.

"You can borrow mine." Arthur said before he took a sip from his cup.

"If the rest of the band comes we are going to have to walk on egg shells around them."

"They know."

"What?" Morrey blinked.

"They know about the gargoyles and they know about Merlin and I. They might not believe us but we did tell them the truth."

"Oh," She reached for their empty dishes. "They believe you about Griff?"

Arthur picked up his own cup, and plate and followed her to the sink. "They have seen him."

"I guess there is no problem then." She placed the dishes into one side of the sink and turned on the faucet.

__________________________________________________________________________

They had waited till shortly after dawn the next morning to board the plane. Leo had given Blanche a few days of paid vacation. Both Griff and Tabitha were eager to join in on the mission. 

"I could apply what I learned on the road," the lioness like gargoyle said. "And I can practice my magic along with Morrey."

Both gargoyles didn't mind flying in luggage, packed in crates, but Rory complained about flying third class while Osprey were in first.

He stopped complaining once they reached the hotel and saw their room. Merlin had arranged for Rory, Arthur, and Morrey to share the penthouse suite with the band. The young Irishman stood gaping at the large room until Trip shoved him inside from behind. The black man was followed by the rest of the band and the bell hops.

"This should suit us well," Gray placed his hands on his hips as he surveyed the room. "Quite nice." He noticed the bell hops squeezing passed his bewildered friends. "Where are you going? I haven't given you your tips yet."

The last one turned around. "We are going to wheel in those two crates you brought Mr. Kiteson."

"Very well then, and none of this Mr. Kiteson. Call me Gray."

"Yes sir." He slipped through the crowded doorway.

The lead guitarist raised a pale eyebrow at his friends. "Are you just going to stand there?" His words broke through their trance like state. "Well come on in. The room isn't going to blow up the second you step inside."

Morrey blinked and took the first step in.. She nearly felt like her foot was going to sink in the thick white carpet that looked like it came form a polar bear. "I think I can summarize everyone's words by saying Wow."

"I have to agree with her." Rory slowly turned around to survey the whole room. It wasn't like any hotel had ever been in. It was large enough to split into two rooms. There was a large teal and a couple of matching love seats forming a square shape in front of a large screen television. In the center of the sofas was a square shaped coffee table topped with a a glossy black marble like top. A blue glass bowl full of fake fruit wa placed in the center of the table. A few feet behind the furniture was a another table in-between two silver arm chairs. A pink vase full of fake flowers rested on top of it.

"It is quite well decorated." Athrur examined a few of the paintings. "They are much nicer than most hotel art I have seen."

"Do these doors lead to the bedrooms?" Rory asked.

"No, they lead to the studio were we practice," Orson rolled his eyes. "Of course they do."

Cora gave him a look. "Don't listen to that waste of a wank."

"We got a bit of a problem." Zane exited one the rooms. "There are only four bedrooms. The fifth one lead's t' a bathroom."

"So all the bedrooms have two beds," Trip said.

"Not all of them. The smallest room only has one bed."

"You can have that room." Gray picked up a piece of his luggage and brought to one of the doors. "Nobody can sleep with that chains like snore of yours."

"The young ladies can share a room." Arthur suggested.

"Doesn't he trust her with one of us?" Trip picked up a few of his bags and nodded at Morrey.

Gray smiled and shoved the nearly closed door with his hip. "He trusts you guys. He just doesn't trust Cora to be alone with poor Rory."

Cora ignored the Irishman's nervous shuffling. "You can be a real areshole Gray." She picked up her suitcase and duffel bag. 

Gray stopped smirking when he saw Trip and Orson entering the room closet to his. "And if you two are sharing a room that leaves me with Arthur and Rory." He turned to face the other two men.

"Arthur can share that room wit ye," Rory sank onto the couch and gave it a gentle pat. "I'll sleep here."

"Are you sure?"

The red head shrugged. "I'm used to sleeping on couches."

________________________________________________________________________

The homicide room smelled of coffee and baked goods. Detective Sedwick was not in the mood for warm java. He preferred a cup of iced herbal tea to go along with his bavarian cream donut. His aqua colored eyes were focused on his partner stirring a the contents of a small pink packet into the Styrofoam cup of decaffeinated coffee.

"Not going to chance it with the real stuff?" Sedwick asked.

"Not going to risk more heartburn," Dunin reached for an apple bran muffin. . Dunin was in his early forties and in a physical healthy shape. 

"Maybe you should see a doctor."

"I guess I should." He took a sip from his cup.

Sedwick wiped his hands on a paper napkin when he heard the ringing of the phone. "Sedwick here," He saw the glowing light next to small front desk sign. He didn't have to announce his rank or division.

"There a couple of Detectives from the UK here to see you." The receptionist said.

Sedwick pulled the receiver a few inches form his face. "This must be the guys from Scotland Yard" He whispered to his partner before speaking into the phone. "Send them in."

"I still can't believe we are after the same guy." Dunin sliced his muffin in half with a thin plastic knife. And spread a small pat of butter on each half.

"It looks like this monster-" he paused when Dunin sighed. "This murder gets around. We might be dealing with a cereal killer and he has already killed several people in England."

"You are correct." Both turned at the strange voice. Two men dressed in neat and crisp suits stood in front of their desk. One man was in his late forties with a graying beard and the other was in his twenties with a headful of bright red hair. "The person we are searching for is very dangerous." The older man spoke with a British accent. "He has killed many in the past."

"You are the guys from Scotland Yard?" Dunin asked.

The other two men nodded and the older one showed him his badge. "My name is Inspector Arthur Drake and this is my partner Rory O'Donell."

Dunin stared at the badge for a full minute before he kicked out a chair. " I'm Jeffrey Dell and he's Larry Sedwick. Have a seat. I hope you can help us out here."

"Are you guys hungry?" Sedwick lifted up the brown paper bag full of baked goods. "We have a few donuts, muffins, and bagels. I don't know if you want some coffee or not, but I can brew you some."

"Too bad you didn't bring more of your tea." Dunin pointed at his partner's cup.

"Yeah," Sedwick smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

"It's perfectly fine." Arthur sat down. "I don't mind some coffee, and I'll try a bagel."

"Make that two cups and are there any donuts covered with powdered sugar?"

"A couple," Sedwick slid the bag towards the other two men. "I want to start by asking you how did you find out this suspect is over on this side of the pond?"

Arthur set his blueberry bagel down on an unfolded napkin and reached into his pocket. "We found this image in the London Times." He pulled out a folded newspaper clipping and spread it out in front of the two Canadian detectives. The image from the security video was at the top of the clipping.

"The Camelot video," Dunin said. "It looks like it was a good thing it made it to the web and brought you here."

"We understand yer concern," Rory nodded. "We want to stop this beast as soon as possible." 

Sedwick's eyes lit up when Rory mentioned beast. He ignored his partner's groaning and sat up straight. "You think it is some sort of animal too?"

"Actually I think it's a monster."

"Ah Christ, your just as bad as him." Dunin pointed at Sedwick before looking at Drake. "Please tell me you are a bit more sensible."

"Well it's obviously not a monster," Arthur nodded. "And it couldn't possibly be an animal. The wounds look more like a group of metal hooks welded together to make a fake claw."

"Metal hooks?"

"At first we thought we were dealing with a modern day Jack the Ripper."

Sedwick swallowed the last of his donut "Metal claws can explain the wounds in the victim's shoulder, and if they were used over and over it could explain the parts of the victim that was chewed, but how do you explain the fang marks around his neck, or where his back was impaled, and how do you explain how he was bucked?"

"Bucked?" Rory blinked. "Like being tossed from a horse?"

"Exactly, the proof is on the tape."

Dunin held up his outspread hands. "There is no actual proof."

"Can we see this tape?" Rory asked.

"We were planning on showing it to you. Come on."

They were lead into a small office, barely large enough to contain them all. There were a couple of orange plastic chairs and a small table with a TV and VCR. Sedwick stood behind the two chair, his back pressed against the wall. "You both can have those chairs. Dunin and I will stand."

Dunin waited for the two Scotland Yard inspectors to sit before he placed the tape into the machine. "Now tell me what you see."

The four of them were silent as they watched the image of DJ walking off, and running back. It wasn't until he flew into the wall when Arthur commented. "Something large struck him from behind."

"And you'll see it," Sedwick said in a low voice. He watched the tape, only darting his eyes towards Drake and O'Donell to read their expressions. Both men's eyes widened and jaws dropped at the sight of the creature coming into view. Nobody said anything until after D.J's feet flew backwards.

"And that is it." Dunin said.

"As you can see by the end of the tape he was bucked backwards."

"He wasn't bucked."

"How do you explain his feet flying backward? He was in not condition to do somersault."

Dunin rubbed his forehead. "I pretty sure he was tossed backwards by this sick bastard, but he wasn't bucked."

"Are ye saying he was tossed over the person's back like in the martial arts films?" Rory asked.

His partner turned to him with a wry smile on his face. "Are you actually common up with a plausible explanation?"

"Not m' belief, I'm asking detective Dunin if that is what he thinks."

"A guy flipping someone over his back martial arts style is more plausible than a monster." Dunin said.

Sedwick shook his head. "There is no way a single human could inflict that much damage."

"You are correct," Arthur nodded. "Not a single person. I feel it is at least two or more."

"Yeah," Dunin nodded. "Two people could have thrown the kid into the wall. They probably both broke his neck and used their fake claws to make fang like puncture wounds.. They probably had another type of weapon impaled into his back."

"How do you explain the image of the beast?" Sedwick asked.

"A costume."

"A costume?" the younger detective blinked. "I have never seen a costume like that before."

"I have," Drake said. "Not up close but I have seen images of Chinese New Year Parades. It's similar to one of those dragon costumes several people fit inside."

"Why would anyone want to dress up as a monster to just kill a random person?"

"Besides the obvious reason they are deranged, I would say they were trying to make sure nobody would recognize them. People see their beast costume, and think it's a beast.

"It does seem a bit much t' commit just a random murder," Rory said.

"More believable than an actual monster." His partner said.

"My guess is, we should go over the information ye two already have."

________________________________________________________________________

Gray glared at the no smoking sign hanging on the hall connecting the sound stages. He wanted a cigarette badly. The had already fired one director earlier, for complaining too much about every little detail. Gray knew the real reason why he was complaining. The band didn't choose the location he wanted. After firing the first director they had to wait a few hours for a new director to come along and he was a bit loony. Gray heard him ordering Razor scooters, water guns and a pool table.

"Hey Gray," He turned to see one of the young set designers. "Mister P wants to see you." The young woman wore her messy copper hair tied into a pony tail

He slipped on his pair of sunglasses. "Thanks love." He couldn't help not noticing her strange tattoo. It looked like the paw print of a wild predator. He smiled before he headed towards the office of Mr. P. That was another detail of the man's eccentric behavior. Instead of addressing him by his last name they address him by his last name's initial.

"Unbelievable," he whispered at the sight of the door to the director's office. Even the brass plate spelled out Mr. P. Most people would knock before they entered, but not Gray Kiteson. He waltzed in as if he owned the place. He nearly blurted out a favorite epithet of his when he saw how P had redecorated the office. The director didn't repaint the walls. He did put up a new clock, a bright red triangle with no numbers or even bars to indicate numbers. It just had two long squiggle shaped pieces of plastic. There were only two pictures hanging up. One was a variety of classic buttons, and the other has a black and white snapshot of a frog sitting in an ashtray.

"Glad you came, Gray," the wizard turned to face the director. Mr. P had a short squat body like a frog topped with a round head. A large bald patch was surrounded by tight brown curls. His large eyes were framed by a pair of thick horn rimmed glasses. Underneath his fat nose was thick mustache. The strange man was dressed in a black silk shirt with a pair of bright red pants and a loud Rush Limbaugh tie. "Have a seat m'boy, have a seat"

Gray turned around. The psychiatrist style couch was already filled with the rest of the band. The only other thing to sit was a black office chair. Why wasn't P sitting in it? Gray rested his eyes on the other man as he sat down. Mr. P's desk was a long and thin coffee table and his chair was a bean bag chair.

"I already got the plan together for your 'Down to Earth' video." He clapped his hands together. "It's sweeter than a spiced peach."

"I thought spiced peaches were, you know, spicy."

"They use cinnamon and ginger, and those other sugar spices." His thin lips pulled into a grin when he saw the lead singer smiling. "I see, you where joking with me." He broke off into a chuckle. "This is why I'm glad you hired me. You have a sense of humor. The other musicians acted like my head was full of crackers."

"And it's not?" Trip asked before breaking off into his own laugh. The rest of the band snickered.

Mr. P chuckled along for a few more minutes. "I know I'm going to like working with you guys. This is going to be great."

"So what do you have planned for us?" Cora asked.

P rubbed his hand together in a way that reminded Gray of cartoonist villains scheming. "First scene will have you guys in a restaurant. A beautiful blond with long legs all the way to yayaville walks past your table."

"Guy or girl?" Orson asked smiling.

P grinned back. "Oh definitely a woman. Gray, you notice her and Zane will ask if she was your type. You answer, you prefer a girl who is more down to Earth. We cue the music. Now, through out the video we will intermix small scenes with you in the sound stage playing your instruments. The Second main scene will have each member day dream of their perfect date."

"I think I know who this is going to look," Orson said. "You are going to set up a split screen. On one side each of us will look pensive like this." He placed his head in his hand and stared up towards his left with a dreamy smile on his face. "And in the second screen you will have our dates?"

"Bingo!" He shook a fat finger at the American. "This guys knows what I'm talking about."

"What are our dates going to be like?" Trip asked.

"Gray's is going to be a playful woman in a flower dress blowing bubbles, Trip, yours is going to be a young woman who loves to read. The young guy you get, Cora, is a photographer. Orson's will be a carpenter, and Zane's will be a softball player. After you daydream there will be another shot of you guys rocking out. Then we'll focus on your playful dates. Gray and his date will be playing a game of pool. Cora, Zane and their dates will be having a no holds barred water gun fight, and Orson, Trip and their dates will be racing around on scooters."

"Whats next?" Gray asked. "Are we going to be rocking out again?"

"That would be followed with another scene of you playing your instruments. I don't know what will come after that. I'm still sketching out the details, but I do know how it will end. The same leggy blond walks up to the counter to purchase some baked goods to go. As she pulls out her wallet a small bottle of bubble mix falls out of her purse and rolls over to Gray's foot. Camera catches the image of the bottle, then Gray, then the blond ,and finally Gray smiling."

________________________________________________________________________

The door to the penthouse suit opened and a yawning Zane, followeed by Gray, entered inside and dropped his coat on the floor and sunglasses on the large coffee table. "I'm dying for a smoke."

"That's what cigarettes do," Zane yawned again. "You die fer the smoke."

Gray narrowed his silver blue eye and pulled back his lips into a snarl. "I don't need a lecture from you, not after what we went through. First we had to fire that full of himself git and then we end up hiring that nutter."

"Better than the other guy."

"At least the other guy knew what he was doing. He wasn't making it up on the fly."

"P's idea does sound pretty good. Most of the directors just want us in the sound stage, or somewhere in suburbia with a bunch of skateboarding punks."

"Right." He reached into his pocket for his metal smoking case. "You look tired, better take that nap."

Zane nodded. "Wake me when the food arrives." He disappeared into his room.

Gray took out a filter and a rolling paper. He sprinkled some tobacco and rolled it together between two fingers. "Morrey?" He raised his voice, hoping Zane wasn't already in bed. "Are you around, love?" A muffled response from the girls' room brought a smile to his face. "Just want to let you know Zane and I are back. The rest want to explore the town a bit." He brought a flame to the end and inhaled.

"Sorry I couldn't come earlier." Morrey stepped out dressed in shorts, and a T-shirt. She ran a brush through her dark brown, and glossy hair. "I was drying my hair."

Gray exhaled a small stream of smoke. "Took a shower then?"

"Went swimming and then took a shower."

"Swimming?"

She shrugged. "They had a pool, and I was bored."

"Well that is a good way to kill time."

"I also practice my spells, I can float a lot of stuff now, not just pencils and pens."

"Do you now?" He arched an eyebrow.

"I took a few of the flowers from the vase," she pointed to the display of silk flowers. "I levitated them as individuals, and I levitated the fake fruit and the remote control."

"Well, that's good. We should have another lesson before dinner then. Lets clear of this table."

The sixteen year old took the bowl of fruit. "How was your video shoot?"

"Don't remind me," he cringed. "We had to fire the first guy. He kept bitching about the lighting, where we stood on the sound stage, he bitched about the quality of the bottled water." He took a few sheets of newspaper and spread them out across the table. "When he finally complained about the sound our shoes made on the floor we finally canned his ass."

"Too picky?"

"That and he wanted to film us in Wales. He kept mumbling about how better it would have been in Wales. Our second director doesn't have a rod up his arse. He's got a winged monkey up instead."

Morrey nearly dropped the candles she was pulling out the one suitcase in the living room. "What?"

"This guys had lost his last marble years ago. He insists we call him Mr. P, he doesn't have the whole video plan set up. He's just merely winging it." He told her Mr. P's idea while they set up the candles and the three feathers.

"I can easily picture that." She stared down at the table. "Do you want me to float all three of them at the same time?"

He nodded. "That and more, but first I want you to light the candles."

Morrey took a deep breath and cleared her mind, thinking only of a dark nothing. "Aduro!" She pointed her fingers a the candles. A small golden flame burned on one of them.

"Good," Merlin took another drag off his cigarette. "Now try to light the remaining three at the same time."

She took another breath, only deeper and held it inside until her chest hurt. Her lids slowly opened and she shouted the same Latin phrase. Only another candle lit up, but it lit up quicker than usual. She stared at the other two and smiled when she saw two tiny whips of smoke dissipating over the both of them. "I can do this." She repeated the process, this time trying to concentrate more before she shouted the spell. Smoke slowly rose from the candle wicks and the two remaining candles were crowned with flames.

"There you go, little bit. You just need to practice more. I want you to levitate those feathers. I want to see you levitate all three of them at the same."

"How?"

He held up three fingers. "After you shout Emergo shout tria."

She nodded and held out her hand, aiming at the feathers. Her mismatched eyes focused on the silvery white plumes. "Emergo tria!" One feather immediately rose up. The other two wobbled on the desk and slowly levitated, one at a time. "I did it." She whispered out of fear of the feathers floating back to the ground.

Gray removed the butt from his mouth and ground out the flame on the bottom of his boot. "I knew that you could. "I knew that you could. Lets see if you can make them spin. point at the feathers and say persoquar."

She had yet to drop her deep conenctration. She aimed a finger at the center feather. "Persoquar."

"Now spin your finger like this," he traced tiny circles in the air with his index finger. He watched as Morrey spun her finger in the same fashion. The one feather she had pointed at spun around too. "Activate the others and make them spin, and then shout persoquar tria."

She commanded the other feathers to follow her finger spinning around in small circles. "Persoquar tria." She was sure what she could do and traced more circles. All three feathers spun around at he same time.

"Try to get them to spin at different angles, like horizontal, and vertical. I'm going to let you discover how to do this on your own." 

She floated them on their sides and had them roll over before the spun around again. She stopped when the plume on the right started to smoke. Her eyes widened in horror when the whole feather became ignited, and burned to crisp ash that rained down onto the table and floor. "What?"

"Don't panic," he slid off the couch and wrapped a arm around her shoulders. He can hear her breathing way too fast. "Relax."

"I made it burn up." She gasped.

He pulled her close, pressing her body against his chest. "You are starting to hyperventilate. Breath slowly." He slowly rubbed her back, and gave her the occasional gentle pats.

"I didn't mean too. It was an accident."

"Yes it was. Don't blame yourself."

"I don't know my own strength. What if I accidentally cause someone to combust?"

Deep concern melted from his face, to only be replaced by a small smile. "You think you caused the feather to burn up by magic? The feather came too close to the candle flame. That's why it burned up."

Gasps became longer, more normal breaths till they were silent. She chuckled into his shoulder. "It passed through the flame?"

"That's what it was." He relaxed his hold on her.

"Just a common mistake." She brushed her bangs out of her face. "I am a total spaz."

He couldn't stop smiling. "No, no, no. I can understand why you panicked."

Morrey stood up and turned to the candles. "Should I extinguish them?"

"We are going to need them for later. Just cancel your levitation spell. I'm going to order some pizza."

_________________________________________________________________________

Trip and Orson had only stopped by the hotel to consume a few slices of pizza before they went out to bar hop. Cora and Zane decided to stay in that night. The two of them along with Merlin and Morrey listened to the day Rory and Arthur spent. The halfling tried not to chuckle when he heard how Arthur assumed the role of the skeptic. Both pseudo detectives mentioned the video and the clues Dunin and Sedwick had so far.

"We are going to need some more of your forgetful powder," Arthur mentioned before he wiped his mouth with a paper napkin.

Merlin swallowed his bite and slurped the long stands of cheese hanging. "For after you defeat the beast?"

"And I'll need it before." Arthur nodded.

"Why are you going to need the powder before?" Gray asked.

"We need to make sure Sedwick and Dunin forget to do background checks on us."

"Good idea." Merlin searched around for a clean napkin and accepted the one Cora held up. "After we finish well clean up, leave enough pizza for Griff and Tabby," he pointed at the two stone gargoyles. The blankets that covered them were crumpled on the ground. "And get ready for a spell."

"Why do we have to clean up?" Zane pointed at himself and Cora. "I don't really believe in magic."

"Here now, I want to see this." Cora stood up. "I'm done I'll clean up. Lets get all the slices together."

"I'll lend you a hand." Arthur reached for a box with only three slices of sausage pizza left.

"Me too," Morrey sat up. "Are we still going to need the newspaper?" She pointed at the coffee table."

Merlin nodded. "We don't want to make a mess." He took another large bite.

The slices gathered up were enough to fill a box and a half. The remaining empties were folded up and discarded. Napkins were thrown into the trash can and Morrey straightened up the candles.

"If anyone does not want to watch" Gray held up a finger. "Then I'll suggest that you leave now." His eyes rested on Zane.

"I'm not complaining," the keyboardist said. "I want t' see what this is all about ."

"Good I don't want to hear anything out of that cheap Scottish mouth of yours." Gray opened up his suit case of magical items."

"Cheap Scottish?" Zane raised an eyebrow. "My words arenae cheap, they are free."

"Can't get more cheap than free," said Cora.

"All right everyone shush." Gray pulled out a stick of candles, each a different color and a long reddish brown rectangular stick wrapped in plastic.

"Is that clay?" Cora pointed at the stick.

Gray nodded. "It's been enchanted. I'm going to use it to create a map of the city." He tore of the clear covering and pressed the stick down onto the paper. He ran the clay in a straight line between the two glowing candles and moved his arm around the table, creating a square within the brass holders. "Next few steps will require your help Morrey."

"What do you want me to do?" The teenager asked.

"Get me a candle, any color, it doesn't matter." He waited until she pulled out a sleek black candle. "Now I'm going to guide your hand." He placed his hand over hers on the candle. "The wax drippings will help us locate the beast."

"Isn't it almost time for the gargoyles to wake up?" Zane asked. He turned at the hissing sound to see both Cora and Arthur with three fingers over their mouths and Rory glaring.

Merlin guided Morrey's candle to one of the flames and lowered the wick. "Now say Locus diffama."

"Locus diffama!"

"Good, ask where we are and we are going to wave the candle over the paper." 

"Where are we?" Morrey asked. Keeping the candle horizonlty the both slowly waved it over the newspaper. Morrey was curious the wax wasn't melting. She cleared her mind, thinking of the dark blankness. The image was shattered when a large drop fell from the candle and landed on the paper.

"That's where the hotel is located in the city." He pulled the candle out of her and blew out the flame. "Get a different colored candle." They repeated the process of lightening and Morrey invoking the spell. Instead of asking where they looked she shouted out the name of the airport. They waved the lavender candle over the paper until it dripped a large drop near the already cool black drip. "The air port isn't that far away."

They went through a small rainbow of colors for different places. They used deep blue for the police station, bright red for the music store, grayish green for the studio where Osprey was shooting their video and peach for the restaurant where the first and last scene were to be shot. After each new dripping Rory would write the name of the location on a note pad next to the name of the color.

The last candle Morrey selected was a shimmering silver. Gray placed his hand over hers and paused. "The spell is going to be a bit different this time love." He guided the end of the wick to one of the open flames. "Instead of shouting Location known you are going to shout Locus quaero."

She closed her eyes. "Locus quaero!" She opened her blue eye. "Do I ask what to look for."

"Ask for the location of the Questing Beast."

"Where in town is the Questing beast?" Both her eyelids opened. "We move the candle around like the others?"

"Exactly." They slowly guided the candle over the newspaper square. Both pairs of eyes focused on the burning wick. Morrey felt a cramp develop in her wrists as the both of them maneuvered the candle over the map without so much as a dribble.

"Maybe it isn't the same beast," Rory whispered while the statues behind them cracked.

"Finally," Morrey mouthed when a tiny drop fell from the candle and leaned near the deep blue drop. She wanted to hold the candle over where the first drop melted off but Gray kept moving. Another tiny drop fell near the spot marking the studio. "What is going on?"

"I don't know if you can feel it, but I feel a small pulling," Gray whispered while another drop fell. It landed a bit of a distance from the others. The candle was moved closer to where the first drop landed as the cracks grew louder. A larger drop fell onto where the first silver drip landed. Gray moved the candle to the other searching was drops. They heard the roars of the gargoyles as the drops increased in size. The roaring end and the candle dribbled large drop after large drop.

"What does this mean?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know." Merlin gasped before blowing the candle out. "But from what I can see is that we should be searching for the beast around here." He touched the triangle between the large silver splotches.

"They are awake," Zane jabbed a thumb over at the two gargoyles.

Griff stretched out his arms and yawned. "Hullo all. I just heard you know the location of the beast. Is that true then?"

The once and future king turned towards his waking knight. "We have a general location on where the beast might be."

"Are you already going to begin your mission?" The brown lion like gargoyle stared at her mate with pleading eyes. "We have just awaken."

He cradled her leonine muzzle and took a few golden strands of her mane into his hand. "I'm not going to just go gliding off like that and leave you behind. I would be more than honored to have you glide by my side."

"I feel equally honored to be with you." She pulled him into an embrace. Her head was still against his chest when her nostrils twitched. "Somebody ordered a pizza with anchovies?"

"Aye there be plenty of that foul tasting slices left," Rory nodded. "Hope ye slept well."

"Ye don't have the refindetastebuds Gray and I have," Zane nodded.

"More like dead tastebuds," Cora quipped.

Morrey ignored the two conversations that had erupted. She took one look at Zane, Cora and Rory discussing pizza and stared at Gray and Arthur briefing the gargoyles on the latest development. There was one thing that was troubling her. The silver candle passed over he same spot several times before it began to drip, and it only started to drip after the sun had set.

________________________________________________________________________

The same young stage hand who told Gray about P wanting to see him placed her hands in a sink full of water. She splashed the cold fluid on her face. She knew it wasn't going to help her fever, but it did feel good. It should have broken with all the sweating she had done, but her temperature was still 103 degrees Fahrenheit. She had taken a couple of Tylenol with a glass of water twenty minutes ago, but it changed nothing. She had a feeling it was going to be the same type of fever she had last night. The kind that made her pass out. 

"Not again," she croaked as her vision began to blur. She gripped on tightly to the porcelain, hoping that it would keep her steady. She wished she was near a phone. She could call for help. She opened her eyes, but saw only blackness and felt her consciousness slip away.

Her body did not fall over. Instead it stood up as she grew taller and her limbs thickened with muscles, tearing through her clothes. Her light brown body hair lightened to a golden tan shade as it grew longer and thicker, forming a pelt. Her hands stretched into paws, and nails grew. Her mouth and nose stretched into a cat like muzzle while her teeth lengthened into fangs.

The beast the woman had turned into knew she wasn't in the right place. She had to find the others to be complete. She leaped out of the bathroom floor, several feet from the ground, and landed with out a jolt of any type of pain. It continued down it's path, lead not by scent, by an internal feeling that pulled it along.

It traveled alone for an hour, keeping out of sight of the humans. Their scent was invited and she longed to taste their blood, chew their skin, and crunch their bones, but it had to wait till it felt complete.

It paused when it felt someone close to it. Something that is like her. She noticed a large hulking form lurching from the shadows. It had no lower legs, instead it had a large thick tail that started from its waist and thinned to a long supple tip. It slithered along on it's tail. It's whole body was snake like from its white segmented chest to the shimmering greenish gray scales on it's back and arms. It's wide golden eyes had long oval pupils. A long pink fork tongue darted through the split in it's upper jaw, tasting the air. It felt drawn to her as she was drawn to it.

Both of them felt another pulling and they turned to see a third figure like them approaching. Taller than the both of them, he was covered in a pelt of light brown fur. It's long graceful legs ended in a pair of dark cloven hooves. Its head ended in a short snout with a black nose. Large oval ear turned at every sound. A pair of long branch like antlers crowned it's head.

The three creatures approached each other. They had to touch, to be complete, and then they can satisfy their cravings. They took each other's hands into each own, forming a triangle. A soft white glow surrounded their bodies growing brighter until they were consumed with the blinding light. The flash slowly faded, revealing a single creature of fur and scales, claws and hooves. The sound rumbling from it's stomach sounded like several bloodhounds in hot pursuit of their prey.

________________________________________________________________________

The section of the city outlines by Merlin's map passed by underneath the two London gargoyles. The brown female cradled Merlin and Griff carried Arthur in his arms as the ysearched for any sign of the beast.

"Are you sure it might still be around here?" Tabitha skid. "What if it had already left the area?"

"I'm pretty sure it hasn't," Merlin refused to remove his gaze from the ground.. "My guess is the area the wax outline is the beast's prime stomping ground."

"Well why haven't we found it yet?"

"We have yet to glide over the entire area, Tabitha," said Arthur. "The small chain of stores where the first victim was found was within the triangle."

"Hullo, what have we here?" Griff cradled his king with one arm while pointing at the ground. The sound of a group of hunting dogs came from the large shadow. "Is that the thing your majesty?"

The two gargoyles spun around in a circle very much like the way scavenger birds fly over the latest kill. Arthur stared at the large shadow. "I'm not quite sure if-" The screech of an alley cat was followed by a series of barks as the shadow ran through the alley. Under the glow of a street light a black and white cat raced across the sidewalk, chased by four dogs.

"Obviously that isn't what we are looking for," Tabby said. "Now is it then?"

Both Griff and Arthur agreed but Merlin was silent. He kept staring at what appeared to be pair of curved branches. He blinked when he saw a long pointed head with something large hanging from it's mouth. "Whats a deer doing out here."

Arthur turned to him. "What deer?"

"I see it," Griff said. "We'll glide closer." The deer like creature's head turned and saw them. A hissing snarl came from it before it turned and ran, lashing its long tail behind it. "I hear hooves."

Arthur noticed it's long body. "It's him. Set us both down and try to meet him off at the pass. We'll catch up." The two gargoyles glided low enough for them to drop both him and Merlin a few feet before they caught the updraft. "It never lost its speed."

Merlin noticed something on the ground. "It did loose something." He approached the long object that fell from the bundle in the beast's mouth and stepped back in revulsion.

"What is it?" Arthur asked. He kept his eyes on the long light tan colored object. One end had jagged edges, indicated it was torn off of something. The half tapered of and ended in round flat nub with five slender finger like points. They were fingers. The object was a human arm. "Dear God." The lack of any arm hair, the fine French manicure and the sparkling ring let both human and halfling know it was a woman's arm.

"I can't believe its causing my stomach to turn," Merlin cringed. "I should be used to something like that after all I seen. It must be the pizza."

"Good thing the others are not here to see this."

"Right," Merlin ran a hand through his long hair. "Lets get down to business."

"Feeling all right?" He grabbed on to Excalibur's hilt.

"The queasiness I'm feeling does not compare to the anger at the fact this beast harmed an innocent woman." His companion drew out the long metallic blade. 

_________________________________________________________________________

It did not appreciate having it's meal being interrupted. At other times it would set it's food down and attack whatever had disturbed it, but this case was different. The two large flying creatures seemed threatening. It might even want to steal it's food. Hopefully the small piece it left behind would be enough to keep them away from it.

The screeching roar from the sky above caused it to skid in it's tracks. It raised it's head to see the glowing red eyes of one of the winged beasts. It dropped it's meal and stepped back, barely missing the sharp talons of it's assailant as she tried to strike it. Another roar was heard from behind and he curled around to buck at the male beast.

"Griff!" Tabby cried and felt her heart leap when the beast's antlers missed her mate's arm by a hair. She shifted her wings and dove down, aiming for it's side. She anticipated it trying to dodge her and as she was about to bring her talon's down on it's hide she darted right. Unfortunately it dodge left. The lioness like gargoyle flapped her wings trying to adjust her self and make a counter attack when she felt something wrap around her ankle. Staring down she saw it was the long tail of the beast.

The white fire in Griff's eyes rekindled when he saw his mate being pulled to the ground. "Get away from her!" He dove down, read to tear out the beast's throat, but his enemy was ready for him. at the last second the beast turned it's head and smashed it's antlers into Griff's chest. The griffin like gargoyle glided higher as it tried to catch his breath. 

To his horror he watched the Questing beast strike Tabby in the shoulder and thigh with it's hooves, knocking her several feet along the ground. "Tabitha!" Griff roared he glided down as the beast sank it's claws into Tabby's chest.

Both monster and gargoyle paused when a small fireball flew through the air and landed on the beast's neck. Griff turned towards the direction the fireball came from. Arthur was racing forward with Excalibur out of it's sheath. Behind him Merlin lowered his smoking hand. "Merlin get Tabby out of here!"

The halfling nodded and raced to the fallen gargoyle's side. She was not moving, except for her chest. He took two fingers to her neck and felt a pulse. She was bleeding from four small puncture wounds in her chest. There was some swelling a round her shoulder and the halfling felt she had a few broken bones. He watched as the beast clashed it's antlers against Arthur's sword before he gently picked the gargoyle up.

Griff waited until Tabby was safe before he dove down again. The monster was too preoccupied with dancing away from Arthur's sword and trying to bring down it's antlers upon the once sleeping king to pay any attention to him. The gargoyle aimed for the beast's back and landed on the middle of it's body. The scales were hard and thick but the griffin like gargoyle managed to sink his claws in-between the scales gaps. 

Griff felt blood welling up around the tips of his talons and smiled. The smile faded when he felt it's tail wrap around his waist and pulled. Griff held on and the more the beast tired to pull him off the more the gargoyle threatened to pull of some of it's scales.

He was sure the beast would have lost it's momentum and Arthur would have an easier time fighting it, but no such luck. The monster was still swift as ever. Arthur jumped back from it's antlers and brought his sword down on it's antlers, slicing of a nub. Roaring, the creature lashed out with it's claws striking Arthur's shin.

A roar escaped Griff's throat. The greenish bronze gargoyle brought his beak down onto the beast's back and sank it through the scales. He heard the monster shriek in pain before it's tail relaxed. The griffin gargoyle leaped down and pounced on his king before rolling the two of them out from harms way.

"Go!" Merlin threw a sphere of light at the beast's snout. "You have won for now. Leave!" Another glowing sphere appeared in his right hand while a fireball formed in his left. The beast stared at him for a full minute. It's long thin watermelon pink tongue darted out once more before it turned around and ran off.

"Merlin can you heal them?" Griff asked. He sat next to his mate and cradled her hand in his.

"Healing spells do tend to drain me," Merlin crouched down next to the lion like gargoyle. He mumbled a few words white a bright blue light rained down from his hand over Tabby's chest. He repeated the spell over her shoulder and once again over her thigh. "I eased the pain all over. The claw marks have been scabbed over. I brought down the bruising and swelling on her limbs. Just be careful while moving her." He held his hand over Arthur's shin and performed the same spell he did on Tabby. Redness and swelling are gone as the scratches were covered in scabs. The halfling yawned. "I'll be able to do a little more healing when we get back to the hotel."

"How will you get back?" Griff asked. "I can't carry the two of you and Tabby."

"We'll walk," said Arthur. "My wound is no longer painful and even if it still was it wouldn't have prevented me from walking. We better start now so we can get some rest. "I already know our Canadian friends will be calling Rory and me in the morning."

__________________________________________________________________________

Yellow police tape surrounded the area of the crime scene. Detective Sedwick stared at the outlines tracing around the mangled corpse with a piece of chalk and shuddered. He turned back to where the severed arm still lied, also with a chalk outline. "I know I haven't been a detective as long as Dunin, but please let this be the most gruesome scene I shall ever see."

"I agree," Rory handed him a Styrofoam cup full of coffee. "I know ye prefer herbal tea, but ye look like ye could use this."

Sedwick accepted the cup. "After seeing this I need the caffeine. I'm sure Dunin does too but with his stomach."

"Has he been to a doctor?" Rory's brows were raised in concern.

"He doesn't think it's an ulcer, but it could be acid reflex. He's also been sleepwalking."

"Sleepwalking?"

"Yeah he woke up this morning in the parking lot of the apartment complex he lives in." He turned to where both Dunin and Arthur talking. "I wonder if they still think its group of serial killers working together." He turned and pointed to the chewed up corpse. "After seeing what happened to this woman They still can't believe it's not an animal."

"They are not going t' believe its a monster."

"Because monsters are not scientifically possible," He shook his head. "Scientifically possible. Why didn't I think of that possibility before?" He noticed the way Rory was staring at him. "Have you ever heard of an Anton Sevarius?"

"Who is he?"

"From what I have read he is a sick bastard of a scientist. Combine Frankenstein, Mengle and Moreau together and you get this guy. It's been reported he had created clones, altered humans, and created new kinds of animals. This monster could be one of its creations."

"Ye might be right."

Arthur noticed the way the younger men held up their hands and nodded at each other, by the facial expressions he could tell a new idea had crossed their minds. "Looks like our partners have developed a new theory," he sighed.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they suggest it's a new creature from another planet," Dunin rubbed his neck. The area he was touching was bright scarlet, like a sunburn.

Arthur noticed his rubbing. "I do not mean to pry, Dunin, but may I ask how you received that burn?"

"I wish I knew," Dunin shrugged. "I wish I know how I got burnt, or how I got this wound in my back, or why I slept walk last night and why My stomach burned like it did. I want the answers as much as you."

"I believe you might want it even more than myself," Arthur smiled politely ad the two younger men approaching them. "From the looks of your faces I deduce that you have discovered something."

"A new theory," Sedwick noticed his partner's and Arthur's chagrin. "One that you both might think is possible."

"If it's plausible then I'll buy lunch for the both of you," Dunin crossed his arms. "If Arthur also finds it plausible then we'll both buy you dinner too."

"Remember those reports from America about a Dr. Anton Sevarius? Remember seeing some of the photos of his successful experiments and even some video footage on Dateline?"

"Holy shit," Dunin rubbed his head. "He could have created something like this thing."

"Are you telling me he made this beast in laboratory of some sort?" Arthur asked. "And he was willing to release it onto the public?"

"We are not saying he released it, Drake," Said Sedwick. "We are saying it might have gotten loose on accident."

"And he doesn't care how much damage it could cause?" He blinked when he saw both detectives shake their heads. "How could such a man sleep at night?"

"We are still trying to figure that out."

"Very well then, make it both lunch and dinner."

"As long as they are both not sushi," Dunin added.

"I'm sorry detective," Rory smirked." But ye said if ye both could find it possible, not about what kind of places we want to eat at."

"He is right," Arthur sighed. He noticed a uniformed policemen near the end of the police line waving for their attention. The once and further King nodded at him before motioned for the others to follow him.

"What do we have here?" Sedwick asked. 

The officer just pointed at the ground. The early morning rain managed to wash away most of the blood but it didn't wash away two of the prints. One was a large oval with a split down the middle and the other looked like the paw print of a wild cat. "We found these just now. It's amazing we missed them in the first place eh?"

"Still a clue," Sedwick bent down. He heard both men from Scotland yard bend down next to him. "That one looks like a deer." He pointed a the oval print. "I'm not sure what that one is."

Arthur nodded. "I have seen it in a book before, looks a lot like a lion. Apparently this scientist used the blood from a stag and a predatory cat to create his monster."

"I think he added a bit o snake DNA as well," Rory said. "The length of the body and the scales made it look like it was part snake."

"Wait till you get a load of what the eyewitnesses had to say," the uniformed cop adjusted the brim of his hat. "Several people described the monster looking like the image from that video, and what you just mentioned. One guy said he saw some crazy guy fighting the monster with a sword, like he was the Highlander or something." He didn't notice Arthur flinching. "A few said they saw two of those creatures seen in New York, London and Florida, and get this." He fought hard to keep a smile from forming on his face. "Two people saw that rock star, Gray Kiteson, shooting fireballs at the so called monster."

"You shouldn't make fun of these people," Arthur frowned. "The have seen something quite frightening and clearly traumatized them." The officer shrugged.

"Hey Dunin!" Another officer called out. 

The older detective turned. "I'm coming!"

"I'll join you," Arthur offered and followed him, leaving Rory and Sedwick alone.

"I didn't want to say it in front of our partners," Rory licked his lips. "But I have heard about creature similar to our monster."

"Oh really?" Sedwick arched a brow. "I thought I heard about them all."

"How well are ye versed on Arthurian legend."

"Merlin caused his mother to think his father was her husband and after he was born the king died. He pulled the sword form the stone and became king. He married Guinevere and she had an affair with Lancelot. Several nights went on a quest to find the grail. Arthur was tricked into sleeping with his half sister and their son went to battle with him. He died and his body was taken to a magical island."

"That is what most people know. I guess ye have not heard of the questing beast."

"No I have not, may I ask what it is."

"A monster that is part serpent, stag and wild cat. The sound from it's belly sounded like several hounds questing or hunting."

"We don't have any information of what it sounds like." He waved to the officer that mentioned the eye witnesses. "Hey did anyone hear what the monster sounded like?"

"Yeah." He reached rubbed his nose. " A few said they heard a pack of dogs chasing something."

"O'Donnel you don't think this thing is something from King Arthur do you?"

Rory stared into his aqua colored eyes and shook his head. "I'm just saying it sounds like the description of the Questing Beast. It cannot be it since it is supposed t' live in the United Kingdom."

"Good point. We are still pulling together all the facts we can find on this thing. So far it has only made an appearance this month and it attack during three nights last month."

"It only comes out at night?"

Sedwick nodded. "I believe it is nocturnal."

"Tonight is the night of the new moon, Larry. Ye said killed people three nights in a row last tonight. Were they on the nights of the new moon and the night before and after?"

Sedwick blinked and pulled out his notepad. "I'm going to have to check, but you may be right. Do you like Asian food? I don't know if the have any sushi places in Ireland."

"I have tried sushi before," Rory smiled. "Is this about our lunch?"

"Dinner actually. I know this great Japanese place. Dunin can order something besides sushi. I don't think it would be good for his stomach anyway. I still haven't decided for lunch yet. This one place I would like to go is being used for a video shoot."

"A video shoot?"

"Osprey is shooting their latest video here. Those guys had to choose my favorite bistro and bakery."

Rory remembered how Gray kept complaining about their director. "Well t' be fair I don't think the band had a choice in the restaurant. It could have been the director's decision."

Sedwick pursed his lips and nodded. "It still makes me mad that we can't go there."

"I don't know about you, but I'm in the mood fer a nice juicy steak."

"I know the perfect place."

__________________________________________________________________________

The young slightly tanned woman with the curly brown hair clutched her cue stick by the middle and stood next to the pool table. She watched along with the cameramen as Gray Kiteson leaned over the table and pulled back on the his stick. His steel like eyes were intense as he kept his focus on the brightly colored balls. Even though they expected him to launch his cue stick they blinked when Gray's cue-stick shot forward striking the solid white ball and knocking it into the 12 ball. He didn't have to sink the shot, but the ball sped into the corner pocket anyway.

"Cut!" Mr. P shouted. "Fab-bell-louis. That will most likely be the shot we are going to use. Gray, you were lucky you sank the shot."

"Fine," Gray pulled back the cue stick and set one end down. "Can I have smoke a fag now?"

P stared, unblinking at the musician before he remembered what fag meant in England. "You want to smoke a cigarette? Sorry man, we need to film a few more shots."

"Of me shooting the billiards some more?"

"I want to see you two frolicking," He grabbed a handful of jujubes and placed them into his mouth. "You tow bumping your hips together, giving each other playful nudges, goofing off and giggling."

"I see," he tried to not sigh. They had already filmed themselves performing in the sound stage. The film would be cut and interjected with different other scenes. They had already filmed the first and final scene with everyone in the bistro and bakery. It was in the early afternoon and Gray was tired. They did receive and a hour long lunch break but Gray was tired of that loud suit wearing man getting spontaneous ideas and using them for the video. He might have been more patient if they were not searching for the Questing Beast. 

At least his band mates could relax for a few hours while P was focusing on him and the young woman cast to be his girlfriend. He asked Trip and Zane to drive back to the hotel and pick up Morrey. If the scene finished early he could give Morrey a small magic lesson, perhaps one where they could try to locate where the Beast was sleeping.

___________________________________________________________________________

The brunette stage hand checked off another item on the list on her clip board before she noticed the teenager standing in front of the vending machine. The young girl did not belong there, or perhaps it she did and she was not aware of it.

Everyday many people ponder about the choices they make in a day, weather to wear the white shirt or the gray, to cook fish or chicken to watch one TV show or the other. For Morrey the eternal question she grappled with is which fruit flavored candy should she choose: Skittles or Twizzlers?

"Excuse me," The young teenager broke her indecisive trance and turned to face a young boney faced woman with dark brown hair gathered into a braid and holding a clip board. "Do you know where you are?"

Morrey squeezed the Canadian dollar in her hand. "I'm standing in front of a vending machine". If this woman thought she was stupid then she was going to give a smart ass answer.

The woman chuckled weakly. "Do you know what building you are in?"

"I'm standing in front of a vending machine inside a recording studio." She turned to place her dollar in. If this woman was going to bother her she was going to need Twizzlers. As much as she loved Skittles she couldn't bite into them and tear pieces off.

"Right this is a recording studio where we film music videos, television shows and movies. Do you know who belongs in recording studios?"

"I think Cherry Coke goes best with Twizzlers."

"I do too, why don't you go out and find a nearby store and buy a bottle?"

The sixteen year old narrowed her eyes. "Why should I do that when their is a soda machine right here." she indicated the humming machine with the bright red Coke logo next to the snack machine.

The woman's fake smile grew even larger. "This soda machine belongs here and you don't. Now why don't you leave before I call security?"

"I really don't like being talked down too like a child. I do belong here." She turned around to face the stagehand completely and pointed at the a ID tag hanging from the clip attached to her belt.

The brunette smile faded. "Why didn't you show me that earlier?"

"You didn't ask to see it." She turned her back to place the money into the machine and pressed the button. She understood Merlin wants to further tutor her magic skills, but couldn't it have waited until after work for the day had ended? She was more bored at the studio than when she was at the hotel. At least she could go swimming there.

"There you are Morrey," the teenager looked up to see a sweaty and tired faced Gray. "You were not in the same spot I left you."

"That spot wasn't near the vending machines and I got the munchies." She tore open her candy.

"Well I guess you can eat it while we have our lesson."

"Where are we going to have it?" She had pulled out one of the red chewy sticks and held it to him. "Want one?"

He took it and took a bite. "I already have it set up." He lead her to the restroom where Orson stood in front of it clutching on to a small black canvas bag. "Thanks for holding it mate." He took it from the American and pressed his hand on the door to the mens room. "Come on Morrey."

"I can't go in there."

The halfling glanced at the sign. "Oh can't have that then. Come on Orson."

The man with the bleached dreadlocks blinked. "What the hell are you talking about? I'm not the magic student."

"Nope, this time you are the magic assistant. There is a spell similar to what I'm doing, but it's too complicated for Morrey to try."

"Then why the hell did you drag her over here?"

"We need someone to keep watch."

The teenager smiled. "I'll tell them there are a couple of toilets backed up and water all over."

He stomped inside after Gray. "What the hell do you want me to do? Get inside a large box so you can try to cut me in half?"

"Of course not," he arched an eyebrow. "You look dreadful in a sequined gown. Now sit down and shut up."

"What the hell do you want me to do?"

Gray threw the bag down into the other mans lap before he sat in front of him and folded his legs. "I want you to reach inside and give me the bobcat fang, the lizard skin and the branch."

"What are they for?" He reached into the bag and something, long and twisted. He pulled out the gnarled branch and set on the ground and reached back in. He pulled out the other items in the bag: A few more candles, Gerber jars full of different colored powders and liquids. Small bits of plants kept in tiny plastic bags, A couple of feathers, a small cardboard box full of more of the clay sticks, a small curved tooth no bigger than a baby's thumb and a filthy wrinked up bit of shed reptilian skin.

"They are for locating the beast while it sleeps." Gray reached over to help Orson put the extra items back into the bag.

"I heard it rested in one of three possible locations."

"Most likely," he held up the branch. "The wooden branch represents the stag part since they live in the forest and this came from a tree." He handed the branch to Orson before he picked up the fang. "Part predatory mammal." The last was the skin. "Part reptile. Now holed these. together." He placed a hand onto the bundle and closed his eyes. "Unique items gathered together in hand. I ask you the help us seek the beast plaguing the land. Forrest wood, cat fang and lizard skin help me find the creature combined equals your kin. Upon my palm place a burning sign. Lead me to the beast related to the tokens that are combined." 

Smoke flared up from the items in Orson's hands, causing him to drop them onto the tiled floor. "Shit!" He stared up to see more smoke rising up from Gray's hand. "What the hell? Gray, your hand!"

"Don't worry about it," the halfling kept his voice steady despite his cringing face. "It's finished." He held up his hand and stared at the small round red mark on his palm. "I can already feel it pulling me."

"You are going to get rid of it after you find this beast? It looks like it would be difficult for you to play your guitar with that burn."

"I'll be able to get rid of it," he held his hand out in front of him. "But that is my least bit of worries."

________________________________________________________________________

The petite serving of grilled steak and the lobster tails took up a lot of room in Morrey's stomach, but she still had some space to squeeze in some dessert. "I'm ready for dessert," she placed her fork down onto her plate. "Anybody else?" She couldn't believe who Gray was lead too, of all the people in the building why did that rude brunette from the vending machines have to be the one connected to the beast?

"I think I had enough," the rude brunette stagehand, Krissy, said. 

"I could go for the slice of Sin," Orson glanced at the image on the small sigg next to the little tray that contained the salt and pepper shakes and the sugar packs. Three slices of chocolate cake were held together with mocha cream and covered with whip cream and hot caramel.

"I think I'll also have a slice," Gray said. "What about you Morrey?"

"A slice of amaretto cheesecake," the teenager stirred her straw around in her glass. "And I could use a refill on my drink."

Gray asked if anyone else needed a refill or if they wanted a cup of coffee before he signaled for the waiter to come their way and ordered for everyone. After their waiter left he turned to the Krissy. "You mentioned how you seem to get bad fevers often, like once a month. Have you been to a doctor?"

"I already been to a doctor last month and he prescribed some medicine too me, but it's not working."

"You should go back again and tell him the pills have no effect."

She shrugged. "I would probably be placed in the hospital and I don't want to miss work. I'm trying to save my money for an operation to get this damn thing removed." She glared at her paw print shaped tattoo. Her glare softened when their waiter placed a steaming cup of coffee, along with a few thimble size plastic cups of half and half, before her.

Morrey's eyes widened at the creamy slice of cheesecake set before her. It was covered with golden brown ribbons of amaretto sauce, a bit of whip cream near the crust and a sprinkle of almonds sliced paper thin. "Did you get it and after a while decided you didn't like it?" She picked up her fork and sank it into her dessert.

"I never wanted it in the first place." she ripped open a couple of the creme containers and poured them into her coffee. "I was drugged and kidnapped one night and when the police found me I had this on my hand."

"Do you have any idea why someone would take you and give you a tattoo?" Gray asked before he took a bite of his cake.

"I have no idea. I was told I was just a random victim."

Morrey took another bite of her cake and nodded. She felt even more sorry for their woman. She could even forgive her for her bitchy behavior form before. "Have the police found any leads into who had kidnapped you?"

"The police think it was some sort of cult. It's not like they put it on the back burners. One of the other two people who were kidnapped me was a police detective."

"Two other people?" Gray was having a little difficulty. He couldn't hold onto his plate from the pain in his left hand. The mark he placed their was burning slightly throughout the whole meal but it seemed to have been getting a bit hotter in the past few minutes.

"There was me, the cop, and a law student."

"And all three of you received tattoos?"

"Hey Gray, is your hand bothering you?" Orson asked before he polished off his dessert

"It's fine," the halfling took another bite of his cake.

Krissy stared at the way Gray was holding his plate. She hadn't noticed the burn mark before. "We all have tattoos. I don't know what theirs look like though."

"When do you usually suffer from these fevers?"

"In the early evening," she blinked. "Why are you asking me these questions?"

"We want to be prepared when you start getting feverish," Morrey chimed in. "If you pass out we can take you to the hospital, or to your home."

___________________________________________________________________________

The evening sky was a purplish tinged with pink. Detective Sedwick stared at pastel colors and the darker shade of blue above it. He could already make out the beginning of some of the stars. "Going to be another beautiful night." He heard the footsteps of his friends behind them and turned. "How did you enjoy your sushi?"

"Delicious," Rory smiled. "When Arthur and I return we are going have to find a decent sushi place."

Arthur gave his stomach a gentle pat. "It's been a while that I had a food that was pleasing to nearly all my senses. The beautiful colors and the way they placed in on the plate was like art, It felt nice when I picked each piece up. The aroma was pleasing and the various flavors were even more enjoyable. My old regret is that I didn't master the skill of using chopsticks."

"Don't blame yourself," Sedwick said. "Not everyone can use them, and those who can had to practice first. It took my partner years for him to get used to using chopsticks," he turned to Dunin. The older man was doubled over with his hands grabbing his stomach.. "Jeffrey?" He rushed over to the older man's side and held him up "I thought the teriyaki chicken would have been okay for your stomach."

"I--" Dunin cut himself off wit a moan and fell to his knees. He couldn't even speak.

Sedwick stared up at the two foreign men. "We need to get him to the hospital stat."

Rory pulled his cell phone out of his pocket when it shook and rang. After getting it under control he pressed the button. "Hello, I have to make this quick." His eyebrows rose in recognition of the voice. "You have found out where the beast is dormant?" He watched as Arthur and Sedwick both help Dunin walk towards the car. "Avatars? You mean you are with one. Have called the hotel yet? Ye have. Good. We have t' get a friend t' the hospital. He's a detective. What do you mean he's an avatar?"

"He passed out!" Sedwick shouted when his partner went limp.

"I have to go," Rory hung up and went over to the other men to help carry Dunin. "He seems t' be quite heavy for a man his size."

Sedwick held up his legs. "They say a person who is unconscious is heavier than a person who is conscious." The sound of clothes ripping made him pause. Before he could even ask what was going on, Dunin's body ripped from his clothes. His legs merged together in a long serpent like extension while the end grew longer and thinner. Deep indented lines formed on his chest, creating segments while scales grew on his back. The bridge of his nose flattened while his jaw extend into a short snout. His yellow eyes with the thin oval like pupils opened.

The snake like man's tongue flicked out at his partner before he turned his head to Rory and Arthur, flicking out his tongue at each of them. It stared at Arthur the longest before it turned around and slithered away at a surprisingly fast speed.

"Dunin!" Sedwick shouted after him, but the snake man was already out of sight.

Rory placed a hand on his shoulder. "Even if he were still here he wouldn't be able t' understand ye. Ye saw it in his eyes. All hint of humanity and recognition were gone."

"The best thing we can do is get into the car and try to find him," Arthur's voice was deep and nearly shaking . He was furious that someone used innocent and good people to be their puppets.

_________________________________________________________________________

"We did not loose sight of her!" Gray hissed at Orson. The lead guitarist gripped the steering wheel of their rental. "She's just a little a head. We'll be able to catch up."

"Look for screaming people," Morrey suggested. "And drive towards whatever they are running from."

Gray smiled at the sight of multiple cars driving towards the opposite direction while the traffic on their side of the road was minimal. "See we are driving towards the right direction. Hell in fact it wouldn't hurt if we drove a bit faster then." His foot pressed down on the accelerator . Another smile formed when he saw the flash of golden orange fur. "Well hello then." He turned the car towards the direction the transformed woman ran in, causing the tires to screech.

"This is the last time we let you drive," Orson gasped.

Gray paid him no attention. He followed the lion woman into the parking lot of a grocery store. He noticed another car with the headlights still on before a blinding white flash filled his vision. "Ah hell!" Herheld up his arm to block the light, and opened one eye first when it had dwindled. In the place of the light stood the monster he and Arthur had sought.

Orson's eyelids felt numb. He couldn't blink of close them. The monster was huge and long. The flicking tail and hard hooves didn't bother him as much as the sight of the claws, the antlers and the sharp fangs. "If you want me to stay in the car and protect Morrey I'll understand." His voice warbled and squeaked like it did when he was thirteen.

"I can take care of myself," whispered Morrey.

"I need the both of you to gather wood, garbage in the dust bins, whatever. Do not use the piece of wood in the spell bag. Gather anything that burns and make a fire." He stepped out of the car. "I'll provide a distraction." The beast can't handle fire or light. He was pretty sure it would be uncomfortable with a few lightening bolts.

As he approached the beast he noticed it was staring at the other car. Merlin's eyes quickly darted to the other three people and blinked. Arthur, Rory and another man were aiming guns at the beast. 

Without further hesitation Merlin ran forward and held out his arm. Bluish white energy crackled around him arm, building up into large bolt. With a single shout he thrust his arm forwards sending the large bolt straight into the back of the beast. He grinned when it turned it's head and growled at him. "That's right Merlin is back and I'm a bloody rebel!"

Detective Sedwick did not have time to dwell on the fact Gray Kiteson shot lightening from his arm and refereed to himself as Merlin. All he could think about was keeping the large monster from attacking anyone. As the monster raced after the rock star he fired his gun, aiming for the limbs or tail. He didn't want to kill the beast. "Dunin is still in there!" He cried as on of their bullets skid across it's back, removing a row of scales.

"And at least two others," Arthur added before he pulled back on the trigger again. Even if the beast wasn't trying to dodge he would have a difficult time trying to hit it. He had never used a gun before. He was a bit surprised at how much skill Rory had with the weapon. The Irishman had taken off half of the beast's left antler with a single bullet.

Sedwick heart was pounding when he first saw the beast form, but the rhythm increased when the creature wrap the end of it's tail around Gray and charged right for them. Another wave of fear washed over him when he heard the clicking of his empty gun.

The beast paused in midstep. Smoke plumed up from his back. The three human fighters were unsure of what happened but when the beast turned it's body to the side, giving them a view of Merlin lowering his hands and the small flame dying on the beast's back. The scales on it's back were like an extra coating of hard leather circles bound together. They were not completely burned off but they were singed black as a crow.

"Now what are we going to do?" asked Sedwick. "We are out of bullets, Gray is still being dragged around. I'm trying to think of an option, but all I can hear in my head is the sound of my heart beating. I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound like a coward."

Arthur crouched down low, his empty gun was in his hand. "Do not fret too much, Detective Sedwick. I am nearly out of ideas myself. What about you Rory?"

The youngest of the three sighed. "I may have to shift into-" a familiar roar was heard from overhead. "Then again I may not."

The three of them along with the beast raised their head to the sky to see what looked like a being part man and part lion with the head and wings of a eagle gliding towards them. He was holding onto a long sword. "How many more strange creatures am I going to see tonight?" Sedwick asked.

"Just one more after this," Arthur kept his eyes on his knight as he flew down closer to them. The beast leaped into the air and tried to snap at the griffin gargoyle with his jaws. 

Griff glided out of range and dove straight for them. "Sorry for the delay." he dropped Excalibur a few feet away from Arthur. "I did try to find a fire. Tabby will be a bit longer." His wings pulled back and glided on the updraft and wheeled around to face the charging beast.

"Perfectly understandable," Arthur grabbed his trusted blade by the grip. "Rory, I want you to stay back with Sedwick." The once and future king strode forth to the beast. Merlin had used another spell, causing ice to form around the beast's back legs. The creature was too busy trying to break out of it's ice and thrash at Griff with it's claws to pay him any attention.

Arthur danced out of range from the questing' beasts claws and he brought them down from missing the gargoyle. He patient bided his time, read of r the right minute to strike. The creature reached with it's left arm to slash at Griff. Arthur swung his blade against the beast's right front limb.

The beast cried out in pain and retaliating by smacking his right arm out, barely missing him.

From his vantage point Merlin noticed how much damaged they were causing the beast that night. Near it's shoulders on it's back was a red line where one bullet took a row of scales. The rest of its back was burnt. Half of it's left antler was shot off. A third bullet had struck it's left front leg and it's right had a deep gash. It's stag like legs were developing frost bite.

The halfling turned when he heard the cougar like battle cry of a female gargoyle. Tabby was gliding towards them with her eyes blazing red. "I need you to get me over to that fire." He pointed to the thick column of smoke near his rent a car."

The winged lioness stared at him as he moved backwards along with the beast. "What about Arthur and Griff?"

"We'll be providing them with much more help this way," Merlin tried not to sound exasperated. Tabitha shifted her wings and glided down. He wrapped his arms around her and was lifted up . He felt the beast's tail lift as he was being pulled but the monster was more concerned with Arthur.

He was set down next to Morrey and Orson. "Did you get the things I ask for?"

Tabitha reached into her dress pocket and pulled out large metal belt buckle with the image of a skull and crossbones engraved into it, a small hand held mirror, and a pair kitchen tongs with red plastic coated ends. "The tongs were give me the worst bit of trouble."

"Set the mirror and the tongs down for now and give me the buckle." He accepted the big piece of metal from her talons. Now everyone grab a couple of the mulberry scented candles." He slipped the buckled into his pocket before he reached into the black canvas bag and pulled out a couple of the candles. He ran over to the fire and pulled out the buckle. "Use the flames the light them. He threw the lump of metal into the center and held the wicks close to bright red flames. He stepped back when the the candle's fragrances wafted close to his nose. He walked back to where the mirror was and set the candles down with a small space apart. "Form them into a circle wide enough for the three of you to sit in."

"Let me guess," Orson set his down creating a semi circle with Merlin's candles. "I'm the assistant."

"Exactly now I want you remove several things form the bag. Orson get what you and I used before and the small jar that looks like it has weed inside. Tabby get the jar of ground eel flesh of the vial of dark orange blood."

"Eel flesh?" Morrey cringed. 

"Ground up dried skin and bones," Tabby pulled out a baby food jar full of silvery blue powder and the vial of orange liquid. She removed the lid and wrinkled the nose. "Ah yes the scent of many dead fish kept out in the sun too long."

Merlin turned briefly to the battle. Griff was lying on his stomach, trying to stand up to help his king and the beast held Arthur in it's claws. He heard Rory cry out before a golden flash formed around him. A muscular man dressed in armor with a thick mustache was in the place where the young Irishman once stood. His golden spear of light glowed in his hand.

"Shit!" Merlin spun around. "Morrey place the mirror in the exact center and sprinkle some of the eel and wolfsbane onto it."

"The what?" Morrey asked. "You didn't ask us to bring out any wollfsbane."

"He means the weed." Orson reached into the jar he was holding and placed a pinch of the dark green crumbled leaves onto of the powder.

"How much of the liquid?" Tabby asked.

"Three drops of Chimera's blood should be enough now. I want you two girls to chant the following: Banus, tergun. cruen fluo aqua econtra." He watched as the females chanted the words. 

The blood merged with the powders creating a paste that became more, and more watery, it swirled around the mirror mixing with it, forming a perfect circle of blue green liquid.

"Place the skin, branch and fang in halfway and hold them together." Orson held onto the twig while the other human held the fang and the gargoyle the skin. "Bestia tria una. Uterquo Necto te quid uterque carpo."

He turned when he heard the two chanting the phrase over and over again. The beast danced out of the way of the spear as it boomeranged back into the hands of Cu chulain. The Questing beast snarled as a soft white glow surrounded it's body and overtook it. 

"Now quickly shout: Beast that is bound separated into three, and pull the items apart."

Orson waited until the three of them finished their chant before he pulled back. He couldn't separate the branch from the other items. "Come on guys pull!" He shouted as he used every bit of strength in his body to pull back. He felt a snap before nearly tumbled backwards with the branch in hand.

Merlin kept his eyes on the going beast and paid no attention to Orson's shout. He watched as Cu chulain glowed once more, reverting back to Rory while the large white ball of light separated into three pieces. Each piece flew backwards a few feet. One of the glowing forms stopped a few inches in front of Merlin. The serpent man sat back up and began to slither back towards the others.

"I don't think so mate," the halfling sent more ices down towards the beast freezing the end of it's tail into a cold crystal like trap. He leaped forward and grabbed the snake man from behind. "I'm not about to let you reform now. Tabby I could use your help here love. Orson use the tongs and get the buckle!"

Orson rolled over and picked up the discarded tongs. The fire was already starting to die, but it was still hard for him to find the piece of metal. He stuck the metal ends of the tongs into the flames and brought it down. He felt sweat bead on his skin from the heat while swirling around the kitchen utensil. The ends struck something that gave a little chime. It had to have been the buckle. Using the rounded tips of the tongs he picked up the red glowing lump of metal and raced towards Merlin.

The halfling and Tabby were holding onto the large snake like monster, trying to hold it back. "Place the buckle against his tattoo," Merlin grabbed on the harm with the blue and green image of a snake coiled up.

"What good would that do?" Orson asked.

"Just do it!"

The American man sighed and approached the side of the monster Merlin was at. "Hold it steady." He thrust out his arm and placed the buckle on top of the tattoo. He couldn't tell what was worse, the sounds of the man screeching and the metal sizzling the skin, or the stench of the burned flesh.

"That's enough," Merlin and Tabby let go of the man as Orson pulled back the buckle. "Try to find the tattoos on the others and do the same." He stared down at the monster convulsing. Smoke rose from it's body, purple smoke and took on the shape of a a serpent before it dissipated. the body that fell face forward on the ground was the human from of Detective Dunin.

The other two beastly forms fell forward and the same smoke encased their bodies before they flew up, took on the shapes of a wild cat and stag and dissipated. The female stagehand and another man were in laying in the same places of the beasts.

"Great dragon look at his injuries." Tabitha kneeled by the detective's side.

Merlin looked over the human and frowned. His right arm had the large burn mark from where the buckle pressed into his skin. Beneath the burn was a small puncture would about the size of a bb. On his left arm was a wide scratch. A smaller one was across his shoulders and the rest of his back blistered from the start of a second degree burn.

"There is no way I can heal all three of them and not pass out."

"You may not be able too," her ears twitched. "I hear sirens."

"That's just perfect. Orson give the tongs to Tabby and help Morrey put out the fire and clean up the stuff. Then get into the car. Tabby I want you and Griff to get out of here. Tell Griff to take Arthur's sword."

"What about Arthur and the others?"

"They'll be fine." He heard the distant cry of the sirens. "Well I guess we have to run. I may to teleport us all into the hotel parking lot." He ran back to the car followed by Orson.

Rory leaned down to help Arthur back to his feet. "Griff and the others will be getting back t' the hotel. we need t' figure out something t' say."

"Don't tell them the truth," Sedwick said after wiping his mouth. Once the scent of searing flesh and animal fur hit his nose he was overcame with a wave of nauseous. The greenish coloring was fading from his face. "They won't believe you."

"Even if you tell them?" Arthur asked

"Come on Drake, you know they especially won't believe me," he laughed weakly. "It's not Arthur Drake is it?"

"Arthur Penndragon and Rory Dugan."

"King Arthur, gargoyles and Gray Kiteson is really Merlin," he turned to Rory. "You transformed into someone too."

"Cuchulain."

"I'm going to need a hospital bed for myself." He rubbed his forehead and accepted the hands of both men helping him to his feet.

__________________________________________________________________________

A lot of people did not like hospitals, they were cold and sterile and smelled of disinfectant and medicine. They could also be scary. Some associate them with needles, and others with death. They never bothered Morrey at all. She labeled them boring mostly because whenever she had to go to one she would have to wait around a lot.

She didn't have to wait too long to visit Krissy along with the band. The former avatar was sleeping in her bed. The wounds on her arms were dressed with clean white bandages. A clear IV bag was attached to her wrist by a long tube.

"She's not going to have to worry about fevers anymore," Morrey said. "But will she ever wake up?"

"I think so," Gray said. "I'm going to visit her and the others everyday and give them just a slight bit of healing. They will wake up soon, and when they do we and the studio will pay to have their tattoos removed."

In the room next store Arthur looked over the two sleeping forms of Dunin and the young man who was the stag avatar. "Not much more we can do here. Merlin told me his band and the studio will pay to have those cursed marks removed after they have healed."

Sedwick stared up at him from where he sat. "You are going back to England now?"

"Just Rory, Morrey and myself. Osprey needs more time to finish their video."

"Morrey isn't Morgana is she?" His eyebrows were turned up with worry.

"Don't ye worry," Rory smiled. "She's a descendant. The real Morgan was killed by Merlin centuries ago."

"If you are ever in town look us up. When Jeff gets better I'm sure he'll want to thank you. I do have one question. Why did anyone want to do this and why my partner? Why did they want that monster in town."

Arthur sighed. "I wish I could understand why some people will turn to a life of evil, but I can't fathom the reason."

__________________________________________________________________________

__

Epilogue

Detective Zours clutched onto the get well balloon bouquet gift in one hand . He held the phone between his ear and shoulder as he dialed.

"Once we return we'll start packing," Arthur's voice caused the detective to turn so his back was facing everyone. He heard two men walk past him, one was Arthur and the other sounded like Arthur's partner. 

"What about Morrey?" Rory asked. "Is Osprey going to bring back to the hotel?"

"I'm pretty sure..." The voices faded down the hallway

Zours turned around and listened for the other end to pick up. "I doubt you will make it on time sir. Arthur and his cohorts are leaving Nova Scotia. The beast is dead sir that is why he is leaving. You are glad? After all the work you are glad it's gone. I see, the only reason you placed parts of the beast into avatars was to bring Arthur to Nova Scotia, but why here and not in other parts of Canada, or America." He was silent for five minutes and chuckled. "You do have a point sire. I will keep watch over Sedwick and may I say it is a pleasure to speak with you Mr. Duval. Have a good day sir. Goodbye."

__

The End


End file.
